Twilight Shade
by Darklight64
Summary: Nightshade has a reputation to live up to, being Twilight Sparkle's son and all. Their relationship will be challenged when Nightshade develops his own interests and rather not attend magic school. RE-UPLOADED FROM OLD ACCOUNT.


**Author Note:** This story was re-uploaded from my old account, "Qwerty Hooves". I will be continuing the story from my new account.

A creaking sound was the only noise that interrupted the silence. The two chains slowly moving back and forth were the source of the sound, as the young colt sat on the old swing-set. He stared down at his dark-blue legs, watching as a small breeze brushed against his fur. It waved strands of his purple mane across his eyes. He remembered the summer days where his father would push him on that very swing-set, sending him flying into the sky.

Another breeze rolled by and the unicorn shivered, reminding him that it was still cold outside. The white snow hadn't even melted yet. He wore a blue and white scarf to keep warm, but the winter coolness overpowered him.

He thought about going back inside, but he wanted to be alone. It was quiet outside. Peaceful. Canterlot was beautiful covered in a blanket of white. Despite the natural beauty, the colt could not force himself to smile. It was not the time to smile.

"You think Twilight's gonna be ok?" asked Rainbow Dash, leaning against the kitchen sink with Applejack.

"It's not her I'm worried about, it's him." the orange mare pointed outside the window, where Twilight's son sat on the swing-set staring at the ground.

"Well, you turned out fine, didn't you?" Rainbow replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Applejack glared.

"I'm just saying, you know what it's like to lose a parent at that age, so-"

"I didn't just lose my father Rainbow, I lost my mother too. And it's even harder when you're just a youngin'."

"...He's a tough little guy. He'll be ok."

"I sure hope so..."

"Um... excuse me?"

Applejack and Rainbow turned to Fluttershy, who was standing just behind them.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I interrupt you? I didn't mean to..."

"It's fine Fluttershy, we were done talkin'" Applejack replied.

"Oh, that's good. I didn't want to be so rude during this event. I just wanted to get a glass of water."

"That's fine Fluttershy." Rainbow Dash inched away from the sink.

"So, where's that nephew of mine?" Applejack asked as the yellow pegasus filled a glass.

"Hayseed? He's with Big Mac in the living room."

Dozens of ponies had filled the house, mourning the loss of Twilight's husband. Pinkie Pie had organized everything, but being careful about the event since it wasn't a party. She was still as bouncy and full of life as she always was, but today she her mane wasn't it's usual curly self. Shining Armor and Princess Cadance conversed with their fellow ponies while their daughter Midnight was enjoying some of the pastries Pinkie had brought over. Big Mac was sitting with his son Hayseed on the couch, trying to keep him quiet.

"I wanna go home! There's too many ponies here..." he whined.

"Nope." Big Mac answered.

"Come on Dad, get Mom and Auntie Applebloom and let's go."

"Nope."

Rarity was looking at the photos along the wall, staring at the memories Twilight had shared with her husband. She was wearing a special dress that she made just for this occasion, using a palette of purple colors to match Twilight. She couldn't help but let a tear drip down her cheek.

Meanwhile, the Crusaders (Now having their cutie marks), sat down in the basement, trying to stay away from the crowd.

"I still can't believe this happened." stated Applebloom, now a young adult. "I was around his age when I lost my parents..."

"It's gonna be all right Applebloom." Sweetiebelle comforted. "He still has Twilight."

"And how do ya think Twilight feels, having to raise the lil' colt all by herself?"

"Twilight is smart, she'll manage."

"He doesn't even have any brothers or sisters! He's all alone."

"Hey, he still has his cousin doesn't he? Midnight?" asked Scootaloo.

"I guess so, but she's always in Canterlot Castle. She is a princess you know." Applebloom replied.

"After this, I'm sure they'll make time for each other. Family is what he needs right now." stated Sweetiebelle.

Upstairs, the door opened. A dragon, just a foot or two taller than the rest of the ponies, entered the crowded house.

"Sorry I'm late." he apologized.

"It's all right Spike." replied Shining Armor.

"Anyone see Twilight?" Spike asked. He voice was much deeper now.

"I think she's up in the bedroom. We should probably get her."

The unicorn stared outside, watching her son on the old swing-set. It was much greater of a loss for him than it was for her. He had known the stallion his whole life, and had looked up to him. They were always together, seeing that he was a stay-at-home dad. Twilight Sparkle's magic career at the castle always had her working long hours, so it was her husband's job to raise the colt. What was he going to do without his father? A knocking at the door interrupted her thoughts.

"Twily? You all right? You wanna come downstairs?" her older brother checked.

"Yeah.. Yeah I'm coming." she slowly replied. Before she left, she looked out the window again at her son.

"Momma's here now Nightshade." She whispered. "Momma's here..."

**2** _**years later**_

"Ok, Nightshade. Your goal is to hatch the dragon egg before you." the magic school judge stated. "We will be judging you based on your time and level of magic. You may begin when ready."

Nightshade gave his mother a nervous look. Twilight waved her head, signaling him to have at it. He looked back at the egg sitting before him. His own mother had passed this test years ago, and had become one of the most famous unicorns of her time. No pressure, right?

"Ok, here it goes." said Nightshade. His eyes closed. All of his concentration focused on his horn. His family's famous purple aura began to glow around his horn.

_ Hatch the egg. You can do it._

He focused on the egg itself, feeling the hard shell in his mind. The surface was smooth, yet thick. Hatching this egg would not be an easy task. Nightshade channeled his energy and focused it on one area of the egg, hoping that even a crack would appear on the surface. The pressure of the magic increased, and forcefully tried to break the shell. The strain was tiring him out.

_ C'mon, don't screw up now!_

Fatigue reared it's ugly head. Nightshade couldn't handle the energy anymore and broke the link. The purple aura dissolved in the air, leaving the dragon egg unharmed. Nightshade was breathing heavy, trying to get some air.

"You do know you're supposed to hatch the egg, do you?" one of the judges stated. Twilight looked on with worry.

"I can do this, just let me try again." Nightshade pleaded. Once more he focused his energy, but the effects of the strain were still present. He couldn't muster up another surge of magic until he had time to rest. The unicorn colt nearly collapsed to the floor, gasping for air as pain bounced around his head.

"I'm sorry Nightshade, but we can't accept a unicorn of your magic level into this school." he was told. "You can always try again next year."

"No!" Nightshade yelled. "Just gimme another chance!"

"You were supposed to hatch the egg correct? You have failed to do so. I'm sorry, but we can't accept you into this school."

"But..."

"Now please, other unicorns are waiting."

Nightshade sighed, and turned towards his mother. Her face was screaming of disappointment and sadness.

"It's ok Nighty, it was probably a bad dragon egg. I'll have it investigated and we can try again tomorrow."

"It's fine Mom, let's just go home." Nightshade left the room, head hung low.

"I'm sure there was a fault somewhere! I'll just talk to some ponies and-"

"I don't care about the magic school. I just want to go home."

Twilight look back at her son with an empty expression. She knew her son was defiantly a gifted unicorn right? He should of gotten into this school and become an amazing magical student just like his mother.

"Ok, let's go home."

They didn't stay at the old house anymore. Nightshade was still young so he needed to be taken care of. They moved in with Shining Armor and Cadance, so at least he could spend more time with his cousin. Nightshade quickly opened the door and trotted upstairs.

"Hey, there he is!" Shining Armor greeted. "How did it go today, did you get in?"

"I'm going upstairs." Nightshade replied. "Later."

"Hey wait! We're having supper soon!"

"Just leave him Shining Armor." said Twilight. "He didn't get in."

"Didn't get in?" a shocked expression painted his face. "What happened?"

"He couldn't hatch the egg. He tried so hard. I'm sure they made an error somewhere. I'll have it looked at and we can get him a proper dragon egg."

Cadance peeked her head out of the kitchen. "I'm sure everything was set up correctly Twilight. He'll just have to try again next year."

"No!" Twilight yelled. "My son is a gifted unicorn and he deserves to be in that school!"

Nightshade heard that before he closed the door to his bedroom. Sighing, he plopped down on his bed and stared at the wall. He knew he wasn't going to hear the end of this from his mother. She always expected so much of him, trying to make him into the nerdy student she once was.

"Hey Shade, can I come in?" Midnight asked, peeking her head in the door.

"Knock yourself out."

Midnight was a couple of years older than Nightshade, and she was an alicorn just like her mother. She shared Princess Luna's dark fur, seeing she was her grandmother and all. Her mane though, was a bright blue with a pink streak running down the middle, obvious traits from her mother and father.

"I heard what happened today. I'm sorry to hear that."

"Whatever, it's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal? Didn't you want to get into this school?"

"I don't really care what school I go to. It's Mom who wants me to go. She's so butthurt about me failing that she thinks everything wasn't setup correctly."

"Well, Auntie Twilight is like that."

"She was counting on me to get in that school, and I let her down. You should of seen her face after I failed."

"She's just in denial, just give her some time-"

"Denial? About what? That her son is a failure at magic?"

"No, that's not what I meant, I-"

"Well, it is true. I am a failure at magic. She can send me back to magic kindergarten for all I care."

"Don't talk about yourself like that!" Midnight pleaded. "Every unicorn is good a magic, they just need time to find out what makes them special. You don't even have your cutie mark yet."

"Maybe because I have no special talent."

"Everypony has a special talent. You just haven't discovered it yet."

"Nightshade, Midnight!" Cadance called from downstairs. "Supper time!"

"Coming!" Midnight yelled back. "Don't worry Shade. You'll find out what makes you special one day. It's sooner than you think."

"Yeah right." Nightshade scoffed. "Do I smell hay fries?"


End file.
